


Caught Red-Handed

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are seriously rethinking your choice in profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clock_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clock_heart/gifts).



> for clock-heart and all the gamtav fans out there

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are seriously rethinking your choice in profession. You are currently hanging by your fingertips over a four-story drop, having tried to pull yourself onto the patio of the apartment building. There's nothing below to catch you, this patio sticking out further then the others below. It had been difficult getting up here in the first place, having to jump and climb from patio to patio, barely making it to this one. Thank god for your years doing parkour or else you would have gone splat on the ground a while ago.

But as you dangle over a good thirty foot drop, you're really wishing you had a bit more upper body strength, unable to get enough leverage to pull yourself onto the patio. And as the clouds above get darker you grimace, already feeling the condensation in the air, making everything sticky and slick. You're quickly losing your grip, slipping and yelping as you grab hold again, holding as tight as you can to the metal railing. You close your eyes and give a short prayer that you don't bust your head open and die when you slip, but just as your fingers start to slide again you hear the sliding of the glass door and soon feel warm hands grab you by the arms, keeping you from falling. Your eyes snap open, so surprised you can't speak for a good couple seconds as you're pulled up onto the patio, finally getting a good look at your savior.

He's in good shape, if a little on the short side. Motherfucker's got a fluffy black mohawk and big pretty brown eyes, freckles dusting his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. You're so caught up in taking in this beautiful motherfucker that you almost miss it when he speaks up, looking confused, concerned, and a bit suspicious.

"Who are you? And why were you, hanging from my patio?"

You pause, about to go into some spiel about thinking you'd locked yourself out of your apartment and thinking this was yours, but looking this pretty motherfucker in his big doe eyes you feel ashamed, knowing you won't be able to lie to this motherfucker.

You can't look at him as you speak, eyes settling on your holey, scuffed up sneakers.

"I was all thinkin of robbin a motherfucker. Saw the lights off and thought I'd swipe somethin. Ain't anything against you, brother, you seem like a chill motherfucker. But this here's a pretty nice neighborhood, nice building, so I thought you'd have somethin worth takin. I'm sorry, brother," you say, finally chancing a glance up at the motherfucker. He looks surprised, and a bit mad, and you quickly put your hands up in a sign of peace before quickly speaking up again.

"I wouldn't all steal from you now, bro. I'm just thankful as fuck you saved me from goin splat on the ground."

He studies you a few seconds, seemin to see right deep into your soul. Makes you squirm a bit, nervous under his sharp gaze.

"Are you hungry? I was just about to order some takeout," he says, and you blink at him a few seconds, wondering if you heard him right before replying with a quiet 'sure?', wonderin if this is some sort of trick. But he just gives a nod, heading in and leaving the door open, looking to you when you don't immediately follow. You quickly follow him inside, shutting the sliding glass door behind you as he heads to the kitchen and picks up the phone. You sit down on the edge of the couch, expectin him to call the police on you. But he orders Chinese, a few boxes, and sets the phone down, coming to sit with you and turn the tv on, as if you were a friend comin to visit.

He settles back on the couch, watching the movie on the screen idly before looking to you, taking in your appearance before speaking up again.

"What's your name?" he asks, and you blink, wondering why he hasn't thrown you out or called the cops yet before answering.

"Gamzee Makara. Uh, what's your's?"

"Tavros Nitram. I'd say it was nice to meet you, under different circumstances," he says, making you flush a bit in shame.

"I really am sorry, bro. I wouldn't have tried to steal from a motherfucker if I'd known how nice you were." This seems to catch him off guard, his thick eyebrow rising a bit before he speaks again.

"Why were you trying to steal from me in the first place? Do you do this a lot?"

You shift a bit, lookin to your shoes again before answering.

"Kinda. Haven't been doin it for long, but I lost my motherfuckin job and no one was willin to hire me. I got bills and shit, ya know? And I don't really got many motherfuckers what can help. So I been takin shit from motherfuckers, usually sellin it to motherfuckers what get caught often, so they'll probably get their shit back but I still keep the cash. Usually works out alright," you shrug, still not meeting his gaze.

There's a beat of silence, and you chance a glance up at him. He's nodding his head, seemin to be thinkin on some shit before he looks back to you.

"If I let you stay a while, do you promise not to steal anything from me?" he asks, and you quickly nod your head.

"Of course bro, I won't steal nothin from a motherfucker what saved me."

He studies you again a couple seconds before nodding, seeming satisfied with your answer as he turns back to watch the movie. You settle back a bit and watch it with him, lookin to your host out the corner of your eye every now and then. You don't know what to think of him, savin you and bringin you in after you admitted to trying to rob him. Hell, he bought you dinner knowing what you came here to do. You don't know what to think, but you sure as fuck are grateful for his kindness.

You sit with him and watch the movie, some horror movie that's startin out slow but slowly gettin scarier. You can't all help but jump a bit when a door slams on the screen, or the music gets loud all of a sudden. He jumps a bit too, lookin to you with a shaky smile that makes you grin back. You're both pretty into the movie when the buzzer suddenly goes off, makin you both jump. There's a knock on the door and Tavros seems to calm down a bit, realizing it's the food. He grabs his wallet and goes to pay, thankin the delivery guy before shutting the door behind him, carryin the food in with a grin.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little of everything? Plus you seemed like you needed some food, given how thin you look," he says, pulling boxes out of the bags, setting down about five big boxes on the table in front of you. You almost mention that you ain't that thin, that you just wear baggy clothes, but it ain't all that important. He heads back to the kitchen and grabs a couple plates and forks, handin you your's before opening the boxes up one by one, stopping to get a whiff with a grin before puttin food on his plate. He looks to you when he's done, noodles hangin out his mouth, waitin on you to grab your food and start chowin down. You do start pilin food on your plate, eventually, which seems to put Tav at ease. You're spinnin chow mein round your fork before lookin back to Tav, askin the question what's been on your mind since he let you in the house.

"Tav? Why're you doin this? Why not call the police on my ass? You ain't gotta do any of this shit, not like I deserve it," you say, looking down at your untouched pile of food, still spinning your chow mein. You look up, Tav lookin to you, putting a finger up for you to wait as he finishes chewing before he replies.

"You don't seem like a bad person. Even if you were trying to steal from me, it just seems like you needed money. I don't like what you were planning on doing, but I understand why you did it. I tend to help things in need. Mostly animals, but people too. You just seem like you need help," he answers, shrugging at the end as if it were no big thing, as if he didn't just save your life and give you food, a place to stay for a while. You could kiss him with all the emotion runnin through you, feelin so damn grateful to this kind, beautiful motherfucker. You kinda end up starin at him a little while, and he fidgets a bit under your gaze, takin another bite of food.

"Brother, you don't know how thankful I am that you helped me. I wish I could make it up to you," you say, and he shrugs again, not quite lookin at you as if he's embarrassed. It's cute, and you can't help but smile.

"Really, it's alright. I'm happy to help," he says, smilin at you so kind your heart about melts in your chest, and you can't help but smile back.

"Nah bro, I insist. Let me make it up to you. I'll take a motherfucker out and we can get to know each other proper, I'll sweep you off your feet," you grin, and even in the dim light from the tv you can see his face get darker.

He pauses, takin a little longer then necessary to chew his food while he thinks it over, lookin up at you and swallowing before givin a small smile.

"Sure. I'd like that," he replies, and you can't hold back the smile that just about spits your face in two. You finally start eating, inhaling the large pile of food and even getting more, both of you piggin out and watching scary movies for a while. When you finally finish off a good couple boxes you sit back, lookin to the clock near the door. It's gotten late, almost midnight. You sigh, lookin to Tav a bit sadly as you sit up.

"It's gettin late, bro. I'm gonna have to head home."

"Really? Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay?" he asks, and you pause, surprised by the question.

"I'd love to bro, but do you really think that's the best idea?"

"I trust you," he says easily, and you can't help but stare a bit. This motherfucker is too damn kind, you don't know how you're lucky enough to have met him.

"Are you sure, Tav?" you ask, and he nods before the whole question is even out your mouth.

"I'm sure."

You stare a bit, a smile spreadin across your face. You both settle back against the couch, watchin the end of the movie before he says somethin about a shower, gettin up to get ready for bed and leavin you in the living room. You settle in to watch another movie, Tav soon comin back in with wet hair and clean pajamas, smellin amazing. He asks if you'd want a shower, offering you some clean clothes. You thank him and head down the hall per his instructions, gettin nice and clean, enjoying the warm water and the smell of Tav's shampoo.

You finish washin off and grab a towel, drying off before stepping out of the shower, finding clean clothes on the counter. You pull them on but the shirt's a bit too small, huggin you too tight. You pull it off and walk out in a pair of his pajama bottoms, givin him back the shirt as you sit back down with him. You feel his eyes on you but when you turn to him he's watching the movie, so you shrug it off and watch it with him. You ignore the slight chill, pullin the blanket Tav was under over you a bit more. By the end of the movie Tav's asleep, leanin on your shoulder. You run a hand through his hair a little before turnin off the tv and cuddlin up with the motherfucker, soon fallin asleep with him.

You wake up the next morning with an arm wrapped around him, more content then you've felt for a while. You look to the clock and snuggle back down in the covers, deciding that sleeping in a little couldn't hurt.

You can't help but think back on the night before, on the circumstances that brought you here, to this moment. And when you look over at the motherfucker on your arm, you can't help but smile as you settle down and soon drift back to sleep.


End file.
